A Long Nights Journey Into Day
by Anjirika
Summary: -Complete- Written before I saw the final episode. Set after ‘K&R III’ and asks the questions, how will Danny deal with the issues that are thrown his way and how will his friends deal with this long, long night? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Just In Case

Just In Case

Danny kneeled outside the NICU watching his daughter from behind the glass window. Harriet had told him to humble himself- and he was humble. Things were spinning out of control too fast for him to handle. In the span of a couple of hours he had gotten engaged and now had a little girl. But Danny knew that half of what he had gained could be taken away from him….

….Jordan was critical. His fiancée was in critical condition and it took all of Danny's willpower and strength not to destroy something. All night the doctor had been saying that things sounded worse then they were- but as Danny stared at his little girl he realised that things were as bad as they sounded. And he felt as though he couldn't do anything- he felt as though he was powerless.

'Please…' Danny begged silently, still on his knees not knowing who he was begging but hoping that something, somewhere was listening to him. '…please let everything be alright.'

"Danny…?"

Danny looked up and saw Matt Albie and Mary Tate standing over him with Harriet behind them. Mary was back in her evening dress, and Matt looked no worse for wear but Danny could see that he was dealing with the crash that his system had undergone.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, slightly confused.

"He's praying…" Matt answered as Danny stood up. "…he's praying."

"But I thought-"

"When there's nothing else that we can do," Harriet interrupted stepping forward in between Mary and Matt. "-we do what can. And sometimes praying is all we can do…"

"…well sometimes we can do more than just pray." Mary added, pulling papers out of her briefcase. "Danny, you need to take these to Jordan."

"Uh- Jordan's in critical condition…."

"We know." Matt interrupted taking the papers from Mary. "But you need to get her to sign these."

"What are they?" Danny asked, knowing full well what the papers were but he didn't want to even contemplate what those papers were.

"They're guardianship papers." Mary answered softly. "You need Jordan to sign them and make you the guardian of the baby."

"But I'm her father-"

"We know." Matt interrupted quietly. "But if anything were to happen to Jordan she wouldn't be-"

"She's my daughter…"

"Danny." Mary stated firmly causing Danny to look at her. "She might be your daughter in your eyes but in the eyes of the law she wouldn't be…."

"…this is just to ensure that you don't lose everything that you've just gained." Matt added handing the papers to Danny. "You need to get Jordan to sign these papers…"

"I can't… I can't go in there."

"Danny…" Mary began

"I can't ask her-"

"Danny…" Harriet began as well.

"I can't-"

"Danny!" Matt stated firmly causing Danny to snap.

"I can't go in there and ask her to sign the guardianship of our daughter over to me!" Danny argued. "It just- it feels as though I've given up."

"It's not giving up." Mary stated softly. "It's just having all your bases covered…"

"Danny," Matt began softly. "-think of what Jordan would want for her baby- your baby…"

Danny just stared at the three people standing in front of him. Harriet looked as defeated as he felt, Matt looked stressed out and Mary looked exhausted. Danny knew that they were all looking out for him, Jordan and the baby but he still felt as though they had all given up…. just like he felt he himself had given up.

_Ring…ring… ring…_

The sound of Mary's cell phone cut through the silence and she answered it in hushed tones, before hanging up and turning towards Matt. She simply nodded and Matt seemed to jump into a whole new gear.

"Listen," Matt began forcing the papers into his friend's hands. "Have Jordan sign the papers, don't have Jordan sign the papers. The choice is up to you…but Mary and I have to get back to the studio."

"Why?" Danny asked, gripping the papers tight. "What's going on?"

"We're going to help Tom get his brother back." Mary answered over her shoulder and with that she and Mat were gone; leaving Harriet and Danny alone.

"What are you going to do?" Harriet asked quietly, walking up to her friend.

"I don't know…" Danny answered stifling an exhausted yawn. "….but I get the feeling like I'll have to decide soon…"


	2. Papers

Arising

2. Papers

It took some convincing and a lot of shouting and pleading but by 4am Danny was allowed to see Jordan. Dressed in medical scrubs and a mask, he entered her room and saw his beloved laying, pale and practically unmoving, the beeping sound of the heart monitor the only indication that she was even alive.

"J-Jordan?" Danny asked quietly, clutching the papers to his side. "Jordan?"

"Danny…?"

"Hey…" He whispered quietly, rushing to her side.

"Hey…" Jordan answered softly, her eyes fluttering open. "…how's the baby doing?"

"Oh-uh- the baby's doing fine." Danny answered, smiling although he knew that she wouldn't be able to see it. "She's doing fine. The doctors say that she'll be fine."

"That's good…"

"How are you doing?" He asked worriedly as he took her hand, cursing the fact that he had to wear a plastic glove.

"Ugh…" Jordan moaned and tried to pull herself up to a sitting position- an act which Danny had to help her with.

"That bad-?" He asked, his voice hitching a bit.

"Yeah." She answered honestly. "That bad…"

"Well," Danny began, forcing some courage into his voice. "-the doctors say that it's not that ba-"

"Whatever the doctors are saying," Jordan interrupted firmly. "-is a lie. They're lying….they have been careful not to say anything, but I know…I can tell…"

"Jordan…"

"I'm…I'm in critical condition Danny….."

"It's just a designation." He insisted, worry creeping back into his voice. "You have to keep fighting."

"I have no intention of giving up…" Jordan insisted, her eyes glancing down the bed to see the white papers laying there. "…Danny?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking into her eyes- worried at how dim the light was in them.

"What are those papers?"

"What papers?"

"Those papers." Jordan answered, pointing to the papers on the bed.

"These?" Danny asked, grabbing them. "Oh these are nothing."

"Give them to me."

"Jordan-" Danny protested.

"Give them to me…" Jordan insisted holding her hand out, knowing what they were. "…they're guardianship papers."

"Yeah-" Danny answered handing them over.

"Signed by Mary Tate."

"Yeah…"

"And their for you…"

"Yeah,"

"To have guardianship over my baby." Jordan finished, looking up from the paper into Danny's eyes where she saw a wealth of fear and longing that she wished she could ease.

"Yeah…" His voice was so soft, so defeated and Jordan had to force the next words out.

"Give me… give me a pen."

"Jordan-" Danny objected.

"Danny, give me a pen…" Jordan insisted, watching the fear spread from his eyes. "…please."

"I don't-"

"What?" She asked, her voice softening. "What is it?"

"I don't want to become her father this way." Danny stated finally, snapping with emotion as he handed the pen over. "I want to become her father by marrying you…. I don't want it to because I've lost you…"

"You won't lose me…." She promised, reaching out to touch his face- cringing internally at the feel of the fabric after she had signed the paper.

"Jordan-"

"Danny…" She began, handing the papers signed to him. "-this is the smart thing to do. This way if anything- anything happens to me, my baby…our baby will have a family."

"Jordan…"

In one word he tried to convey his feelings. In one word, her name he tried to show her how much he loved her but she didn't quite get he message.

"Danny, I've already agreed to be your wife…"

"Yes you have." Danny agreed, placing the papers aside and grabbing both her hands with his. "And I still want you to be my wife- but I want you to be my wife before dawn."

"Danny….."

Her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Just hours ago she had been a healthy pregnant woman with a boyfriend. And now she was sick engaged woman with a daughter and she smiled as she realised that before the sun came up she could be a sick married woman with a husband and a daughter……

* * *

A/N- Hello my beloved readers! And hello and thank you to MrsMattAlbie and Zoburger for reviewing the last chapter- this little plot bunny should have ended with this chapter but it's kinda exploded. I estimate two more chapters at the very least and I hope that you Studio 60 fans will follow me though them... :D Please review if you have the time! Oh, and I have changed the title... I think that it fits better... 


	3. Small Comforts

A/N- Let me preface this chapter and the others that will follow with this. I wrote the remaineder of the story BEFORE 'What Kind OF Day It Has Been' aired therefore any similarities between my story and the show is just a feaky co-incidence... other than that STUDIO 60 was a BRILLIANT show and I am totally depressed that it has been cancelled...

* * *

3. Small Comforts

Harriet stood uselessly in the waiting room. A part of her felt as though she should be in the chapel praying, another part felt as though she should be back at the studio and yet all of her was compelled to just stand there. She was practically dead on her feet, her eyes were glazed over as she was lost in thought and her golden blond hair hung limply around her shoulders. In the span of a few hours she felt as though her whole world had done a one-eighty spin around and she didn't know what to do about it. And worst of all, she felt as though she was dealing with the changes alone…

…that is until a voice broke through her musings.

"Hey…" Matt began softly, touching her shoulder gently, shaking her out of her musings.

"Hey." She answered, biting her lower lip as she turned to look at him, her arms still crossed across her waist.

"He's still in there?" Matt asked nodding to the room where Jordan was being held.

"Yeah…" Harriet answered, when suddenly a through struck her. "…I thought you were leaving?"

"I was."

"Something about Tom's brother?"

"Yeah."

"But you're here." Harriet pointed out, watching as Matt merely looked at his shoes. "Why?"

"I just-" Matt paused and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to compose his thoughts into words. "-I just couldn't leave."

"Why not?" Harriet asked softly as she took him by the hand and led him to one of the uncomfortable seats.

"I just, I feel as though I'm needed here…" Matt answered with a vague wave of his hand.

"But the studio…."

"Jack's there." Matt answered interrupting Harriet's trailed off sentence. "And I'm sure that he's got everything under control."

"But Mary left-"

"Yes and I'm sure that she can handle the legal stuff without me." He answered, placing his head in his hands. "Besides, it's all up to Tom now…."

"Tom…?" Harriet asked, confused immensely.

"I can't talk about it here Harry." Matt answered apologetically, looking up into her eyes struck as he always was at how beautiful they were. "I'm just here…."

Harriet smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "I'm glad you are here." She whispered quietly as he placed his right arm around her. "I don't think that I would be able to handle this waiting all alone…"

"I thought that you were never alone…" Matt began only to be interrupted by Harriet who sat up but he ignored her protest and continued. "…that God was always with you."

For a moment it looked as though Harriet was going to yell at him but instead she merely sighed and leaned back onto his shoulder and it was a small comfort. "I know, but for the first time I feel alone…"

For a moment Matt was stunned. Harriet- his Harriet as he often thought of her felt as though she was alone. As he stared down at the top of her head he realised that something had snapped within her. She was no longer the quiet woman with a profound strength shining from her like an inner light. She was just a quiet woman who seemed lost…

'And if Harriet is lost,' Matt thought worriedly to himself. 'Where does that leave me?'

After a couple of quiet moments Matt decided what he had to do... if Harriet felt as though she was alone then he had to prove to her that she wasn't; and to do that he needed to do something drastic…

"Come on." He stated firmly, standing up and extending his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, looking at his hand but not taking it.

"To the chapel."

"What?" Harriet asked taking his hand as she came to her feet. "Why?"

"To pray…" Matt answered simply as he began to pull her away from the waiting room.

"But you-"

"I know." Matt interrupted stopping to turn and look at the woman that he had loved for so long. "I know. But you do, and that's what important. Just because you feel alone for one moment doesn't mean that you shouldn't lose your faith… it is one of your best qualities after all…"

"Matt you've always criticised my beliefs and-"

"Oh good." Danny interrupted coming up to them his mask around his neck. "You're both still here."

"Danny?"

"How is she?" Matt asked, still holding on to Harriet's hand.

"Not good..." He answered honestly, noting their joined hands. "…but I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as Danny turned away from them.

"To see Jordan." He answered over his shoulder.

"But I-"

"Matt I know." Danny answered turning to face his friends. "But the doctors have made an exception."

"An exception for what?" Harriet asked as Danny turned away again.

"An exception for us to get married."

And with that Danny continued walking away leaving Matt and Harriet in stunned silence. For a moment they just stared at Danny and then their eyes drifted to each other and then to their still joined hands. Blushing, they released their hands and ran after Danny, wondering what in the world he was talking about.


	4. Knots to tie

A Long Nights Journey Into Day

4. Knots to tie

"Danny!" Matt called out, as a nurse pushed some scrubs into his hands.

"Danny you can't be serious…" Harriet answered as she began changing into her own pair of scrubs.

"I am serious…" Danny answered a mix of happiness and sadness mixed into his face.

"You just got engaged." Matt pointed out donning on his scrubs.

"I know."

"And now you want to get married?" Harriet asked as she washed her hands thoroughly.

"Yes."

"Why?" Matt asked as he took Harriet's place at the sink.

"I'm going to marry her anyways." Danny pointed out. "What does it matter if its now."

"But in a hospital?" Matt pointed out, watching as Danny's eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered what Jordan had said.

oOOoOOo FLASHBACK oOOoOOo

"Danny," She whispered fondly. "I've already agreed to be your wife."

"Yes you have." Danny agreed, placing those cursed papers aside before he grabbed both her hands with his. "And I still want you to be my wife- but I want you to be my wife before dawn."

"Danny…" Joran began, almost too speechless for words. "…you want to get married now?"

"Yes now." Danny insisted his eyes pleading with her. "You already agreed."

"I know but a hospital?"

"Do you really want a big wedding?" Danny asked, watching her face carefully. "Do you want the media circus and the press and the stress and the worry??"

His question hung in the air for what felt like an impossible amount of time. Jordan avoided his gaze as she thought about it and in the end only one answer was right.

"No…" She answered finally with a smile as she met his gaze again. "No I don't want a big wedding. I just want you…."

"…and I want you too." He whispered lovingly as he came as close to her face as he dared. "I want to be your husband, more than anything."

"And I want to be your wife…" She answered tears in her eyes. "…more than anything."

oOOoOOo FLASHBACK oOOoOOo

"Danny," Matt began, shaking his friend from his thoughts. "A hospital?"

"Neither of us wanted a big wedding anyways."

"Isn't this all a bit sudden?" Harriet asked worried for her friend.

"Look." Danny snapped, not liking the third-degree that he was getting. "I want to be her husband before the sun comes up and so help me God… if I am to lose her I want to lose her as my wife, not my fiancée…." Furious he turned and walked out of the room before pausing and looking back at his two stunned friends. "…so come on!"

"Coming…" Matt insisted as he pulled the mask up over his face, watching as Harriet did the same. "Coming."

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The justice of the peace finished. "You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning down, Danny pulled his mask out slightly and kissed the top of her head. He then kneeled down and let Jordan kiss his temple. Then they both signed the paper signifying that they were legally married and Danny felt as though his world could only get better.

"Listen-" The young doctor interrupted coming forward. "-I'm going to ask that you all leave now."

"Danny…" Jordan whispered fearfully as her hands gripped her husbands.

"It's alright." Danny soothed. "It's alright… I'll be right outside."

"I love you…." She called as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too…."

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

It was 5am, and the dark night was giving way to twilight. Matt had gotten a call saying that Tom's brother and the other two airmen were safe and sound, Simon had indeed apologized to the press and the three friends celebrated the two little victories that they could. Danny wandered away from Matt and Harriet and sat down worriedly, his eyes fixated on the door that separated him from his wife.

"There's nothing more that you can do." Matt stated simply, coming beside his friend.

"I can pray." Danny whispered as Harriet came up to his other side.

"We both can pray." She stated, causing a small smile to come to Danny's face.

"We all can pray." Matt said causing his two friends to look at him strangely. But despite that, within moments they were on their way to the chapel to pray.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers- sorry for the long update time, life's been kinda crazy... :D You all understand. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (Naty, IncubusKitten, Cohen101, Jayne Leigh and Zoburger and MrsMattAlbie (who also reviewed chapter 2). I hope that the rest of you guys reading it will take the time to review this chapter and the next one (yes there will be one more) which should be out... er monday??? crosses fingers 


	5. What kind of day it has been

A Long Nights Journey Into Day

5. What kind of day it has been…

The seconds seemed like minutes. The minutes seemed like hours. And the hour, taking the world from 5am to 6am seemed like an eternity. But finally the dawn broke and just after 6:10am, the young male doctor came into the chapel and told Danny that not only was the baby being moved out of NICU, but Jordan was reacting well to the antibiotics and was practically out of the woods.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked, rising to his knees. "Out of the woods? What does that mean?"

"It means that your wife is going to be okay." The doctor answered proudly with a smile. "She's being moved to her own room now and we'll have to keep her and the baby here for a couple of days- till Monday at the latest…."

"…but she's okay?!?"

"She's okay."

And with that the doctor left, leaving Harriet and Matt to congratulate a very stunned Danny. After a few minutes of hugging, and crying and jumping up and down Danny excused himself and went to see if he could be with Jordan when she was moved to her own room- leaving Harriet and Matt alone in the chapel.

Together they sat before the altar in a quiet silence before Matt finally took the initiative to speak up.

"You know Harry…" He began quietly, not meeting her eyes. "…I should have done something a long time ago."

"And what would that be?"

"I should have asked you to marry me." Matt answered simply. "Years ago- I should have asked you."

"Yes…" Harriet sighed. "…you should have."

"If I had-" Matt asked curiously. "-do you think that we would have lasted?"

"Marriage is a sacred union-" Harriet answered stoically.

"-and we would have lasted."

"No." She disagreed shaking her head. "Probably not. We're too different…"

"We are," Matt agreed sadly. "-far too different."

"Way to different."

"But you know," Matt began, his voice perking up. "-there's always been one thing that has kept us together, even when we were broken up."

"And what was that?"

"The fact that we're madly in love with each other."

"Oh Matt…" Harriet sighed as she looked away. "-love isn't enough. It never was enough-"

"No," He argued. "Don't you see? Love IS enough! Look at Jordan and Danny. All they had tonight is their love for each other and for their baby and it was that love that will help them all heal, and help their baby to grow--"

"What are you saying?" Harriet interrupted genuinely curious at what Matt was talking about.

"I am saying that I love you Harriet." He answered simply, a smile breaking out onto his weary features. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. I love your strength and your wit and your beauty…. I love it all Harriet, even the parts of you that get right under my skin. Do you want to know why?" She couldn't answer, she merely nodded and Matt continued. "I LIKE you under my skin!" He answered with a smile. "I like the way you keep me off balance and honest and I love you for it and because of it. You're also my muse Harry, but I need you to know that I loved you long before you were…and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Matt-" Harriet began, too shocked for words at Matt's confession but he merely cut her off with a passionate kiss before continuing.

"Harriet Hayes-" Matt began, his voice shaking. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"You're wife?" Harriet asked in wonder as Matt took her hand. "You want me to be your wife?"

"Say yes-" He pleaded, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "-oh please say yes…."

"You don't even have a-" Harriet paused as Matt produced a mahogany box which she took gently. "-a ring. You have a ring…" Her wonder filled voice trailed off when she opened the box and saw the sparkling diamond within it. "How long have you had this?"

"I've had it for years." Matt answered honestly as he took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger. "I just never could say it…. So what do you say?"

Harriet studied the diamond on her hand for a moment as she tried to make sure that the moment was real. Once she was sure that she wasn't dreaming she answered him. "Yes..."

"What?" Matt asked, almost unsure of what she had said.

"Yes." Harriet answered again gleefully as Matt stood to place his arms on her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She answered once more with joy as he picked her up and spun her around. "Yes!"

-Fin.

* * *

A/N- And so it is over. Thank you to all my beloved readers for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that someone has been reading this little ficlett of mine. I again apologize for the long delay but my life has been kinda crazy lately, just count yourselves lucky that I actually got it updated. :D Anyhoo- ta ta dear readers, this ficlett is over and its sad to say but so it Studio 60... 


End file.
